Sin ti no seguire
by Tamayo-Asesina-de-Kuiyus
Summary: Anna comete el error de su vida, y se hunde en su propida desesperacion ....pero esta dara paso a cosas q ella ni se imagina


Sin ti no seguiré Capitulo 1º: El amor? O el infierno? "Yoh: El hecho de que seas mi prometida no te da derecho a tratarme asi...  
  
Len: Tiene una forma de ser especial, nadie sabe en lo que piensa Ryu: Doña Anna es hora de que usted haga los quehaceres de la casa...no siempre habrá alguien para hacerlos Horo Horo: ¡¡No puedes criticarme!!...tu no eres nadie para mi! Hao: Eres diminuta, igual que Yoh...dime ,¿por qué piensas en esto?...ve tu realidad, si sigues así no llegaras a nada...   
  
Anna vuelve en si y sigue caminando mientras la fría lluvia azotaba fuertemente hacia ella...últimamente todos la pasaban a llevar y se sentía sola... Anna: ¿Por qué pienso en esto?, talves todos tienen mucho que hacer; tareas, batallas entre ellos... Hao: ¿No lo ves?, sabes que lo que dices no es verdad, solo una excusa de tus temores, date cuenta de cómo estas ahora...no te exijas  
  
Al oir la voz de Hao intento buscar donde estaba...pero no encontró nada ...era obio Hao habia desaparecido desde el torneo de los Shamanes , ¿Cómo le pudo haber hablado? .. Al entrar a la casa de los Asakura no habia ninguna luz encendida...y ruidos en el corredor, cosa muy rara ya que siempre estaba alguna visita molesta... Anna:...Ponchi? Conchi? Que se supone que pasó aquí??... Ponchi y Conchi: Lo lamentamos señorita Anna pero el estúpido de Ryu no dejo comida para usted y luego todos se fueron a entrenar...  
  
Anna: No, no es necesario ya veré que puedo hacer ... Ponchi y Conchi: ¡¡Gracias Señorita Anna!!  
  
Anna se acerca a su habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras mira la luz de la luna que entre por la ventana... Anna: Nunca debí decir eso...soy una inútil... --Flashback— Aquella noche...en la que Yoh habia vuelto del torneo de los Shamanes...  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Vaya!! Alfin un buen descanso nn!  
  
Anna:... Yoh: Pasa algo Annita? Te noto muy callada, no eres así... aun te preocupa que el torneo se halla cancelado y nadie salió como el Shaman King Anna: Esto fue por culpa de Hao , si el no hubiera participado en el torneo , estoy segura que serias el Shaman King en este momento.. Yoh: Todo tiene un porque ,lo mas probable es que los grandes espíritus vieron que nadie estaba preparado Anna: Pero Hao es solo un estorbo!!! no tiene consideración! Si hubiera seguido con las reglas des torneo...  
  
Yoh: No tienes porque preocuparte por algo que ya sucedió, no tiene sentido Anna: Para ti todo es "es cosa del destino" o "ninguna persona que ve espíritus es mala... Admítelo! Hao no tiene buenas intenciones! Yoh:...para ti solo soy un idiota ¿verdad? Anna: no quise decir eso!!! Eres mi prometido y te quiero demasiado... Intenta abrazarlo , pero la evade y sale de la habitación --Fin del Flashback— Anna: Entiendo que los demas me odien...Yoh les debe haber contado lo que sucedió... Vuelve al pasillo y va por un vaso de leche, no habia nadie, ni siquiera el viento tenia sonido... Anna: Esta casa...yo...Yoh... Sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras veía su rostro en el piso...¿Quién lo limpio?...Ryu?, Manta?...entonces vio a Yoh junto a la puerta de la cocina... Anna: ¿Tu limpiaste? Yoh: Sí... Anna: Gracias...por cierto que isiste en todo el día? No te vi...osea yo... Yoh: Estuve con Ryu y Manta, practicando un poco... luego llevo Horo Horo, Chocolove y Len y luego nos izo la cena...perdón por no dejarte nada...no sabia a que hora llegarías ...  
  
Anna:...Por cierto...yo...quería...pedirte ... Yoh: Mejor me voy, despues hablamos Anna: No... Yoh:¿?...esta bien...t escucho Anna: Perdóname...creo que el comentario de aquella noche....te as portado muy raro conmigo desde entonces...y tus amigos tambien ....lo siento... Yoh: Eso ya no importa... Anna:¿? Yoh: No quiero seguir estando...con una persona que piensa de esa manera, bueno...tal ves es por culpa de mi personalidad pero...esto termino aquí Anna: ya no mas?... Yoh: Iré a guardar mis cosas, me quedare a vivir en casa de Len, cuando quieras...puedes ir a verme...adiós Mientras Yoh cierra la puerta de la cocina, Anna se hunde en su llanto mientras la luna deja de brillar --A la semana despues...cuando parecía ser un hermoso día de primavera— Anna: Me siento tan vacía...Yoh...ni siquiera me atrevo a ir a verlo, porque? Si lo necesito tanto, él es todo para mi Ryu: Buenos dias doña Anna quiere que le ayude en algo? Que limpie los baños? Haga de comer?  
  
Anna: No hagas nada!!!!! Déjame sola...puedes irte de aquí...ya no esta Yoh en esta casa, no tienes motivos para quedarte Ryu: Pero...  
  
Anna: Vete Ryu: Solo quería decirle que tuviera mas confianza en si misma, lo mas probable es q don Yoh tambien la extrañe mucho  
  
Anna: Lo dudo Ryu: No sea tan pesimista, vamos a casa de Len a comer, hace poco me llamo porque quería informarnos algo a todos, incluida usted claro est  
  
Anna: Esta bien... El solo hecho de volver a ver a Yoh la ponía muy feliz...pero, el tambien sentiría los mismo? O solo un odio lo impulsaría a no hablarle ni verle a la cara?... --Mas tarde en casa de la Familia Tao— Ryu: Ya llegamos!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Ya t oímos , no tienes porque gritar tan fuerte Ryu: Que dijiste mocoso insolente!  
  
Horo Horo: Lo que oíste viejo!  
  
Mientras Ryu y Horo Horo peleaban...Anna buscaba a Yoh sin que nadie lo notara, asta que se topo con Yun  
  
Yun: Vaya que sorpresa , no pense que vendrías  
  
Anna: A que te refieres con eso?  
  
Yun: Yoh me contó lo que paso entre ustedes...y pues...  
  
Anna: Ya veo  
  
Yun: Se que se pondrá muy contento, voy a buscarlo  
  
Anna: No ....no es necesario Yun: ¿?...esta bien...como gustes  
  
Despues de un momento, todos se reunieron en la mesa para comer...esperando la noticia de Len  
  
Horo Horo: Vamos...tengo hambre! Q llegue de una ves! Chocolove: Hay pues...no ven que con este calor me siento como un frijol!  
  
Todos: ...........  
  
Chocolove: Mejor me cayo... Len: Tus chistes siempre estan fuera de lugar, mejor deja de decirlos de una buena ves Todos se quedaron mirando a Len que venía acompañado de Yoh  
  
Ryu: Bueno pues...a que se debe esta reunión? Len: Como ya les dije les tengo que informar algo muy importante...pero antes Yoh quiere decir algo  
  
Yoh: Este...me voy a explorar el mundo por un buen tiempo, para poder mejorar mis técnicas y bueno...eso  
  
Ryu: Que?!? Pero don Yoh eso no fue lo que me dijo a mi!!!  
  
Yoh: Eso ya no tiene importancia Ryu Ryu: Pero...  
  
Yoh: Te digo que no importa!!!!!  
  
Ryu:...  
  
Len: Bueno, yo...Yoh...lo siento por lo que voy a decir...  
  
Horo Horo: Si si , dilo rápido quieres tengo hambre Len: Anna...yo...te amo  
  
Todas las miradas ,incluida la de Yoh, se iban a Len mientras Anna solo miraba su plato vació algo sonrojada Horo Horo: Bien! Ahora a comer!  
  
Chocolove: Ya era hora  
  
Yoh se paro de la mesa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y Anna lo siguió Anna: Que ocurre?... Yoh: Nada importante... Anna: Estas celoso?  
  
Yoh:... Anna: Si o no? Yoh: Perdóname...fui un tonto al irme de la casa de esa manera...si , lo estoy y mucho...  
  
El puño de Yoh se cerro con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en la pared Anna: Claro que te perdono...no puedo seguir sin ti Cuando termino de decir eso, se acerco a Yoh y lo besó en sus labios y éste la abrazaba sutilmente por la cintura  
  
Continuará algún día...

Em...mi primer fic ! ta chafa ...TT a mi parecer , despues ire mejorando esto 


End file.
